Speedforce-REWRITE
by Bloodmoon234
Summary: When Pietro Maximoff was riddled with bullets, there was no doubt in anybodies mind that he is going to die. A few people already believe him to be dead. However, there was one who saw an opportunity to be better. That was how Pietro arrived in Central City. *The Prologue is completely new so check it out. Chap 1 and Chap 2 is still the same...for now.*
1. Prologue

**Enroute to the Adriatic Sea, Helicarrier No. 64**

The entire helicarrier is a flurry of activity. Why shouldn't it be? It just came from the city of Novi Grad, capital city of Sokovia and most recently the site of battle between the forces of Ultron and the Avengers. Calling the place a war zone is a complete understatement. At least in war zones, the very land itself that they were fighting on is still there but in this case, even the battleground is completely destroyed. There is no rebuilding after the battle, no way for the country recover given that Sokovia is a developing state. It has no billions of dollars it would need to recover from the damage. At this point, some might say that it is best to just let the country die like mercy killing. This is the realizations that the refugees on board the helicarrier are now knowing.

It was an utterly depressing scene that Tony Stark, the man known in the world as Iron Man, is now staring at the triage areas and refuge sites that was set-up on the Flight Deck of the ship. Currently standing by one of the windows in the Control Tower of the ship, the man is once again feeling guilty.

"Mr. Stark" said by Vision, an android that is an ally of the Avengers. A mixture of the original Ultron code as well as the JARVIS super AI. This being is said by Tony Stark as "Ultron's perfect self without the homicidal tendencies".

"It's my fault, Jarvis. It is my fault again." Tony said as he continues to stare out of the window.

Deciding he didn't mind being called JARVIS for the moment. The Vision says "It is the fault of Ultron. Nothing else. He is a fully capable individual and he took responsibility for what entirely happened. Just because you created him does not mean you should share his sins."

"But I did created him!" Tony said strongly. He continues "Me and Banner. So yeah, we are responsible for this. Me most of all."

"There are times that the parent must realize that the acts of the child is of the child's alone. This is one of those moments." The android replied

Sighing, Tony then looks at the android and says "You didn't come here to listen to me ramble. God! I must look awful. So, shoot! Why are you here?"

"I am here to tell you that Mr. Maximoff's condition is not improving at all. The medical staff has currently placed him inside a Hyperbaric chamber to prolong his life. They say it is already a miracle that he is still alive but it is barely. Anything further might worsen his condition. The staff are already talking about euthanizing Mr. Maximoff. They have discussed this with Ms. Maximoff." The android said

Tony just shakes his head and exclaims "Good God! Are they still alive?! Idiots! At least tell me they are just having hallucinations."

"Neither. Ms. Maximoff is close to passing out due to giving blood transfusions to her brother to give any proper response. Captain Rogers just dismissed them. I believe the knowledge and training of the medical staff does not cover an enhanced individual the likes of Mr. Maximoff. His biology is just that different."

Staring at the android more carefully, Tony Stark asked "You won't approach me just to tell me that. You are a really smart guy, JAR-Vision. You could've sent FRIDAY a memo. You got a plan. Spill!"

The Vision just nodded and activated the glass, now acting as a computer screen as various images and data is now presented to the Billionaire superhero. Skimming to what the android is showing him, he then ask "Central City? Particle Accelerator Explosion? I am clearly looking at the ' _show_ ' and now I am waiting for the ' _tell_ '"

"You are well aware of the infamous Particle Accelerator Explosion that occurred in Central City that happened a year ago. In the aftermath, the entire city is blanketed by unknown amounts of dark matter and dark energies that a sample of the city's population are affected. A lot of these individuals were then treated by the personnel of STAR Labs which greatly contributed to their recovery from a very critical condition. A lot of individuals from this sample are now labeled as 'Enhanced' in the SHIELD Index currently being used and I believe updated by former Director Fury. I have accessed the said Index in my research to help Mr. Maximoffs condition. I believe that the remaining personnel of STAR Labs might be able to help us with Mr. Maximoffs condition." The android has explained

Looking curiously to the various images and data the Vision is presenting him, Tony said "You believe that the medical staff on this ship cannot help Pietro because they have limited or no experience dealing with an Enhanced but STAR Labs can because…"he stops as he reads skims some article in what is being presented to him and then continues "The city is practically dealing with Enhanced on a huge frequency in one specific area but this right here-" Tony points to a blog article by one Iris West"-is the reason you are specific about Central City. Its local hero. The Flash."

The android nods at Tony Stark's answer. He then said "Not to the speedster specific but mainly to his support team. In the past few months, the Flash has been seen injured to his bouts against fellow enhanced and some just really skillful individuals but he is able to recover to his injuries and any damages to his attire are also fixed. This means a medical and technical support to The Flash which means a base of operations. Compiling the data of the Flash going from one point to a scene of the crime and laying it on the map of the entire Central City.-"the data on the glass now changed to a map of Central City with a large amount of lines, indicating the said trails and sightings of the Flash, laid out over the map."-it shows that the STAR Labs is where it either intersects or coming from. Therefore, the Flash is using the STAR Labs as a base of operations which means-"

"That the remaining personnel in STAR Labs are helping the Flash. You want the same support team to help him but what if they are just similar powers but different like the difference between a cheetah and a horse. Both are fast but they are really not the same." Said by Tony

"We have to at least try because we have no one else that can help Mr. Maximoff. Dr. Cho is hospitalized in South Korea, the cradle is destroyed and that is my fault, Wolfgang Von Strucker and Dr. List are dead though I doubt they were an option and Dr. Banner, the only other person we trust that has dabbled in Human Enhancement has left us. We really have no one else to turn to." The android has reasoned

Staring at the Vision's face. Tony then questions him "You really want to save him?"

"Yes. There are more than enough dead Sokovians already. We have to at least try." The Vision answered.

Tony then looks back at the glass and says "Alright, I am going to contact them. Prep a quinjet because every second counts at this point. We need to get there quick."

* * *

 **Central City, STAR Labs**

"Wait! We need to talk about this more clearly…..No! You can't just drop this on us and then you are asking for the other….No! Look! If you want us-IF YOU WANT US TO HELP YOU THEN WE DO THIS ON OUR TERMS!..."Dr. Harrison Wells then continues to say over the phone.

As they watched the founder of the STAR Labs to argue with someone over the phone; Barry, Caitlin and Cisco are staring at him. Barry then ask Cisco "What the hell got Dr. Wells so rattled?"

"I totally have no idea man." Cisco Ramon answered. He then looked at Caitlin and then asked her"Do you?"

"It could be many things but Dr. Wells does not talk things like that over the phone if it isn't another company or labs trying to buy STAR Labs patents or ownership. Those ones frustrates him the most." she answered

"-alright. It seems we don't have much choice regardless but we will need all the data you have on him. Specifically the medical files...Yes! Especially after the enhancement. Just make sure that you will keep your word. Summarization and highlights would speed up the process. Ok. See you later." Dr. Wells said as he now ended the call. Looking at his three observers as he uses his tablet to open a file; he then said "Mr. Allen, Barry. Can you please read all of these files. _Very quickly_. We don't have much time." he then passes over a tablet to Barry as the young man just nods and accepts

Using his superspeed, Barry plows through the entire files of documents that Dr. Wells has presented to him as he finishes reading after a few seconds. The metahuman then pinches the bridge of his nose and exclaimed "Ughhh! What the hell!? Human experiments?! Nazis?!"

"Not Nazis. HYDRA. They argue that there is a difference." Dr. Wells scoffed and then continued "Not the point. I assume that you have read about Mr. Maximoff. His files from HYDRA and his current condition?"

"Yeah. Yeah. We are going to help him right? I mean I am uncomfortable that they figured you guys out but..."He was saying and then looks at Caitlin and Cisco who are now very confused about what is happening. Wanting to bring them up into the conversation; Barry tells them "Ok. Here is what is going on. There is a guy coming. He is heavily injured. Multiple GSWs from a high caliber automatic firearm. Suppose to be dead but still alive because...the guy is...enhanced?" he then gives a questioning look at Dr. Wells.

Shrugging, Dr. Wells continued "The man is a speedster like Mr. Allen. The people treating the patient figured that we could actually save his life because they figured out that we, Ms. Snow and Mr. Ramon, are helping the Flash in terms of technical and more importantly, medical support."

Surprised at Dr. Wells statement, Caitlin hysterically exclaimed "They figured _it_ out?! Does that mean they knew about Barry? Who the hell are they?!"

"The Avengers" Barry answered for Dr. Wells as he then continued "The latest file indicates that it is the Avengers that are treating the speedster. You know. Logo and all. On the files"

" . Wait what?! Since when do they do got their hands on a meta? I know their roster by heart fellas. There was no speedster on it." Cisco exclaimed.

Dr. Wells then pressed a few buttons from the onboard computer of his wheelchair and then suddenly, few of the monitors in the Cortex switched its channel to the international news. Different news channels for each screen, various newscasters are just talking about one thing:

"-we are reporting live from the Slovakia-Sokovian border for a special news coverage about what is now dubbed as 'The Battle of Sokovia'-"

"-massive amounts of refugees are clogging all roads that lead out of Sokovia. It seems that they are eager to be anywhere else but Sokovia-"

"-there are now confirmed reports that the Battle that occurred in the city of Novi Grad, capital city of Sokovia, are between the rallied force of the Avengers and the Sokovia Police Department against what appears to be hostile robotic force not unlike to what was reported in Seoul, South Korea yesterday where are a violent car chase that led to a derailment of a rail transit between the Avengers and the same said robotic assailants-"

"-the death toll is still rising as capital of Sokovia, Novi Grad, levitated off ground and into the skies. The current reports from relief and rescue operators are just the known casualties from the surrounding area where the city once was. However, there is now a confirmed statement that unknown amounts of the city's inhabitants were evacuated onto a Helicarrier under the command of the Avengers-"

The rest of them are just watching in silence from the news reports about Sokovia. Shocked with what has just happened on another side of the planet, they continue to watch it with trepidation as they are now filled with fear and concern for the people of Sokovia.

"Oh my god..." Caitlin said as she continues to watch with tears forming around her eyes as she is saddened about the tragedy that has occurred as she is once again reminded about the Invasion of New York that occurred years ago. Cisco and Barry just nods in agreement.

Finally now decided regarding Pietro Maximoff, Barry turns to his friends and said "Guys. The speedster, the man, being brought here was grievously injured from the battle right there-" Barry points at one of the monitors reporting on Sokovia. "Now. We have a chance to save him. I don't know how we are going to pull this off but we have to try. We can think about how they figured us out later or on the sides but right now, we got to prioritize on saving that man's life. Okay?"

Agreeing to what Barry said, Caitlin said "Ok. What does those files say about him?"

* * *

 _ **Author's note** : Hey guys! This is the rewritten prologue of this Story. I hope you guys like this new, complete version of it. Just a few things to say about Pietro and Wanda. Their dad is Erik Lensherr aka Magneto in this story. Therefore there will be mutants in this story as well as inhumans. My explanation to this would be that mutants are inhumans that has activated their powers without the aid of the Terrigen Crystals and other external activators. So in a sense, they are inhumans that 'mutated' their genes to the point of not needing external activators to get powers. This retcon also eliminates the existence of the Attillan Royal Family therefore making Pietro's future more vague._

 _Also, Pietro will not have amnesia unlike the first iteration of this story. Amnesia and Brain damage actually makes sense medically speaking because deprivation of air to the brain will cause brain cells to die which obviously happens when a person is dead. Since he is not dead yet, cerebral hypoxia is still yet to occur. I was actually planning to make Pietro like Fitz was in season 2 of Agents of SHIELD because an actual consequence of cerebral hypoxia. Fitz actually got off light because he only has difficulty with speech and hallucinations. I was planning to make Pietro worse with amnesia, hallucinations, blackouts, sudden epileptic movements(in superspeed so that is gonna hurt) and Pietro will sometimes not be comprehensible because he mixes all the language he knows but I just found it too difficult to depict and might increase my 'Hurt/comfort' moments with most obviously Caitlin Snow because she is the only Doctor around Team Flash and then Wanda. Might take away superhero action._


	2. NEWSFLASH!

Hey everyone! Now I know that I haven't updated this story because I of life and season 2 of the Flash just got me hooked that I don't want to ignore certain points like ZOOM! Also, I have done some more research about what I want to incorporate into the story and here are the things that will influence the course of this story that I have just learned.

Avengers: Age of Ultron deleted scenes: Finally! This scenes have finally shown me how MCU Pietro is as a person. Aside from his dramatic "Little Picture" scene, we don't really got to know much about him aside from this tragedy. I know that he is politically active due to his and Wanda's participation in protest rallies probably against US interest in their country especially the Avengers. This just gives me an image of him as an angsty man who is a arrogant and very protective of Wanda. It is not the whole picture. It is a little picture. The deleted scenes allowed me to see Pietro when he is not angsty. I see him as a sort of neighborhood hero when he is giving people things like an old man's medicine and a toy to a kid for free...well he did stole all of those. So he is a neighborhood hero but more of the Robin Hood type. He is also very flirty(Joss Whedon describes him as a pussy hound) with about any women he sees as he gives a woman first a toy for her brother and then a skimpy dress that he stole all the way from Paris and then telling her that 'it is not for her brother' (This irritates Wanda even asking Pietro if "all the girls in Sokovia will get a skirt from Paris"). He also flirts with another woman when they are evacuating the city when he saw her dressed with only a white blouse on and nothing else. He really backtracks to her when he is telling people to leave the city just to woo her. Those scenes shown me how Pietro will act in this fic amongst normal people so those scenes helps a lot.

Flash Season 2: When I started this fic, I thought I will ignore a lot of stuff about season 2 but now, I found myself only wanting to incorporate it in the long run. Zoom is terrific and the concept of the Multiverse and time travel. To those among you not familiar with DC, they actually got a character named Max Mercury and one of the titles people call him is Quicksilver. I am replacing that character with Pietro and only take bits of details about him and just insert it to Pietro. Season 2 has greater shown to me the landscape that my fic will weather through.

Netflix series (Jessica Jones and Daredevil season 1 and 2): Now those fics will helps me know the social and political situation for vigilantism and power-individuals. Those two series has, for me, expressed it better and more realistically than Arrow and the Flash. I actually adore the situation that it presents to my fic and the you could say companion fic to this story. The impact of the shows will have a great effect in the social and political landscape of Central City, to its government and citizens.

Agents of SHIELD: This helps me know more but in the case of the Inhuman side. As I said in the first chapter, there are no mutants in this story but rather they are replaced by Inhumans. Therefore, the issues that mutant communities has in the Xmen comics will appear in this story just changed the wording.

Now, why am I telling you people all of this. It is simple. With this amount of topics, I am gonna need a beta writer to help me grammar and also to to brainstorm with. This is because I am going to rewrite the story. I am going to change how the story starts and at what point in Season 1 of the Flash do I insert Pietro . Please. Help me with this because I believe that this will become very epic. PM me if you want to beta or at least some other guys to me.

Also I said earlier that I am planning a companion fic of sorts for this story and that is true but it is very different from this fic because it is going to crossover with Harry Potter. Here is the idea of it, Wanda's powers are growing and she receives a message telling her that the Sorcerer Supreme wants to meet with her about a proposition. They will meet and the Sorcerer Supreme turns out to be Harry Potter and Harry wants to mentor Wanda in the art of magic since she turns out to be a witch (duh) a very strange and powerful one at that. Her having no knowledge and training is just plain disastrous in Harry's eyes and sooner or later Wanda herself might not be able to handle her own power. What do you guys think? Should we give this story a go? PM me about it.

Thanks for reading this and have a great day!

PS. This is not a belated April Fools. This is a real announcement


End file.
